oldvideogamesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список файтингов
Список отдельных файтингов и игровых серий в этом жанре для разных платформ. 1987 *'Street Fighter' (30.8.87) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter II' (6.2.91) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter II′' (18.3.92) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter II′ Turbo' (11.12.92) — Arcade :*'Super Street Fighter II' (10.9.93) — Arcade :*'Super Street Fighter II X: Grand Master Challenge' (23.2.94) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter Zero' (5.6.95) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter: The Movie' (6.95) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter: The Movie' (11.8.95) — PS/Saturn :*'Street Fighter Zero 2' (27.2.96) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter EX' (19.12.96) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter III: New Generation' (4.2.97) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter EX Plus' (3.3.97) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter EX Plus α' (17.7.97) — PS :*'Pocket Fighter' (4.9.97) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack' (30.9.97) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter EX2' (26.5.98) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter Zero 3' (29.6.98) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future' (12.5.99) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter EX2 Plus' (11.6.99) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter EX3' (4.3.00) — PS2 :*'Street Fighter Zero 3↑' (01) — Arcade :*'Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition' (22.12.03) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter Zero 3↑↑' (19.1.06) — PSP :*'Street Fighter IV' (18.7.08) — Arcade :*'Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix' (25.11.08) — PS3/Xbox360 :*'Super Street Fighter IV' (27.4.10) — PS3/Xbox360 :*'Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition' (16.12.10) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter X Tekken' (6.3.12) — PS3/Xbox360 :*'Ultra Street Fighter IV' (4.14) — Arcade :*'Street Fighter V' (16.2.16) — PS4/Win :*'Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers' (26.5.17) — NS :*'Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition' (16.1.18) — PS4/Win 1989 *'Street Smart' (8.89) — Arcade *'Budokan: The Martial Spirit' (89) — DOS/Amiga *'Tongue of the Fatman' (89) — DOS 1990 *'Pit-Fighter' (8.90) — Arcade 1991 *'King of the Monsters' (25.2.91) — Arcade :*'King of the Monsters 2' (25.5.92) — Arcade *'Ultraman' (6.4.91) — SNES *'Garou Densetsu: Shukumei no Tatakai' (25.11.91) — Arcade :*'Garou Densetsu 2: Aratanaru Tatakai' (10.12.92) — Arcade :*'Garou Densetsu Special' (16.9.93) — Arcade *'Beast Warriors' (29.11.91) — MD *'Fighting Masters' (6.12.91) — MD 1992 *'World Heroes' (28.7.92) — Arcade :*'World Heroes 2' (26.5.93) — Arcade :*'World Heroes 2 Jet' (26.4.94) — Arcade :*'World Heroes Perfect' (25.5.95) — Arcade :*'World Heroes Gorgeous' (18.10.07) — PS2 *'Power Athlete' (14.8.92) — MD/SNES *'Ryuuko no Ken' (24.9.92) — Arcade :*'Ryuuko no Ken 2' (3.2.94) — Arcade :*'Ryuuko no Ken Gaiden' (12.3.96) — Arcade *'Mortal Kombat' (8.10.92) — Arcade :*'Mortal Kombat II' (4.93) — Arcade :*'Mortal Kombat 3' (15.4.95) — Arcade :*'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3' (6.11.95) — Arcade :*'Mortal Kombat Trilogy' (10.10.96) — PS :*'Mortal Kombat 4' (15.10.97) — Arcade :*'Mortal Kombat Gold' (9.9.99) — Dreamcast :*'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance' (16.11.02) — PS2/GC/Xbox :*'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance' (20.11.02) — GBA :*'Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition' (25.8.03) — GBA :*'Mortal Kombat: Deception' (4.10.04) — PS2/Xbox :*'Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks' (16.9.05) — PS2/Xbox :*'Mortal Kombat: Armageddon' (11.10.06) — PS2/Xbox :*'Mortal Kombat: Unchained' (13.11.06) — PSP :*'Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe' (16.11.08) — PS3/Xbox360 :*'Mortal Kombat' (19.4.11) — PS3/Xbox360 :*'Mortal Kombat: Komplete Edition' (28.2.12) — PS3/Xbox360 :*'Mortal Kombat X' (7.4.15) — iOS/Android :*'Mortal Kombat X' (13.4.15) — PS4/XboxOne/Win :*'Mortal Kombat XL' (1.3.16) — PS4/XboxOne :*'Mortal Kombat 11' (23.4.19) — PS4/XboxOne/Win/NS *'Time Killers' (11.92) — Arcade 1993 *'Samurai Spirits' (7.7.93) — Arcade :*'Shin Samurai Spirits Haoumaru Jigokuhen' (28.10.94) — Arcade :*'Samurai Spirits: Zankuro Musouken' (15.11.95) — Arcade :*'Samurai Spirits: Amakusa's Descent' (25.10.96) — Arcade :*'Samurai Spirits' (19.12.97) — Arcade :*'Samurai Spirits 2: Asura Zanmaden' (16.10.98) — Arcade :*'Samurai Spirits Shinshou' (22.12.99) — PS :*'Samurai Spirits Zero' (10.10.03) — Arcade/NG :*'Samurai Spirits Zero Special' (22.4.04) — Arcade/NG :*'Samurai Spirits: Tenkaichi Kenkakuden' (14.9.05) — Arcade :*'Samurai Spirits Sen' (17.4.08) — Arcade :*'Samurai Spirits' (27.6.19) — PS4/XboxOne *'Muscle Bomber – The Body Explosion' (13.7.93) — Arcade :*'Muscle Bomber Duo: Heat Up Warriors' (12.93) — Arcade :*'Super Muscle Bomber: The International Blowout' (2.9.94) — Arcade *'Aa Harimanada' (3.09.93) — MD *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters' (4.9.93) — SNES :*'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters' (4.9.93) — MD :*'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters' (2.94) — NES *'Virtua Fighter' (10.93) — Arcade :*'Virtua Fighter 2' (11.94) — Arcade :*'Virtua Fighter 3' (26.7.96) — Arcade :*'Virtua Fighter 4' (01) — Arcade :*'Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution' (02) — Arcade :*'Virtua Fighter 10th Anniversary' (03) — PS :*'Virtua Fighter 4: Final Tuned' (04) — Arcade :*'Virtua Fighter 5' (12.7.06) — Arcade :*'Virtua Fighter 5 R' (24.7.08) — Arcade :*'Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown' (20.4.11) — Arcade *'ClayFighter' (15.11.93) — SNES :*'ClayFighter: Tournament Edition' (15.5.94) — SNES :*'ClayFighter 2: Judgment Clay' (1.1.95) — SNES :*'ClayFighter 63⅓' (23.10.97) — N64 :*'ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut' (15.5.98) — N64 *'Gouketsuji Ichizoku' (11.93) — Arcade :*'Gouketsuji Ichizoku 2' (8.4.94) — Arcade :*'Gouketsuji Ichizoku 2: Chottodake Saikyou Densetsu' (20.10.95) — PS :*'Gougetsuji Gaiden: Saikyou Densetsu' (95) — Arcade :*'Groove on Fight: Gouketsuji Ichizoku 3' (4.97) — Arcade :*'Shin Gouketsuji Ichizoku: Toukon -Matrimelee-' (29.5.03) — Arcade :*'Shin Gouketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou Kaihou' (25.5.06) — PS2 :*'Gouketsuji Ichizoku: Senzo Kuyou' (8.09) — Arcade *'Eternal Champions' (11.12.93) — MD :*'Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side' (2.95) — MCD 1994 *'Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden' (1.4.94) — MD *'Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story' (6.94) — MD/SNES/Jaguar *'Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls' (10.7.94) — MD/SNES/Jaguar :*'Double Dragon' (3.3.95) — Arcade *'Primal Rage' (8.94) — Arcade :*'Primal Rage 2' (canc) — Arcade *'Yu Yu Hakusho Makyo Toitsusen' (30.9.94) — MD *'Ballz 3D' (9.94) — MD/SNES *'Shaq Fu' (28.10.94) — MD/SNES :*'Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn' (5.6.18) — Android/Win *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' (23.11.94) — MD/SNES *'Brutal: Paws of Fury' (11.94) — MD/SNES :*'Brutal Unleashed: Above the Claw' (3.95) — 32X/DOS *'Rise of the Robots' (11.94) — Amiga/DOS :*'Rise 2: Resurrection' (1.1.96) — DOS :*'Rise 2: Resurrection: Director's Cut' (9.96) — DOS *'BloodStorm' (94) — Arcade 1995 *'Justice League Task Force' (7.95) — MD/SNES *'WWF WrestleMania' (10.9.95) — Arcade :*'WWF in Your House' (31.10.96) — PS/Saturn/DOS *'Weaponlord' (10.95) — MD/SNES *'VR Troopers' (1.11.95) — MD Список будет пополняться. Учтены все файтинги и серии файтингов, встречавшиеся на SMD.